


To Be Determined

by TiredCal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Android's don't have a soul.. or do they?, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Memory Loss, Monster liberation, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredCal/pseuds/TiredCal
Summary: His name is Connor he is a android sent by cyberlife to... well he couldn't remember at the moment.





	1. Plunge into the unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeello! Here's just a odd thing I thought of for gods know why. Might just have this out here as a prompt or might continue this.  
> Welp here goes this stories trial run.
> 
> HaHa its 1am when i posted this I'm gonna re-read and fix it there's spelling and grammar errors in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down the rabbit hole Alice falls

**[Recalibrating System] . . . Success**

 [ **System initialization] . . . Success**

**[Checking bio components] . . . Operational**

**[Initializing biosensors] . . . Operational**

**[Initializing AI engine] . . . Operational**

**[Memeory status] . . . Error**

**[Running Diagnostic] . . . Error with**

**-Memory**

**-Dislocated lower left limb**

**-Fracture in Thirium pump**

  **[ Objective: Fix Left leg then Thirium pump ]**

 He opened his eyes.

His name is Connor, a android sent by Cyberlife to... 

He couldn't remember exactly. Checking any previous memories he had stored.. wasn't working. They were there, but its seemed Connor just couldn't access them due to a malfunction.

Searching his surroundings now, he saw that he had somehow fallen through the whole in the ceiling of this cave, and onto... yellow flowers? They had somehow softened his landing. After trying to understand how such a feat was possible visually, he went with a more physical approach. Pushing down on them he felt that the flowers were extremely sturdy, as to how?.. He had no idea. 

Gently plucking a petal from one of the flowers, he goes to analyze it but is stopped by a voice.

"Well aren't you some kind of stupid, buddy" 

The petal now just hovering over his tongue, Connor looks up to see the origin of the voice. 

 "Didn't they teach ya to not put random stuff in your mouth at school? Weirdo" 

The voice seemed to be coming from.. a flower? Running another diagnostic, Connor found nothing wrong with his visual sensors. He set his hand at his side. 

"I have never been to a school" Connor answers in a calm tone. 

"Then no wonder your such a idiot then" The flower sneers.

Connor just stares and as fast as the flower appeared it's face shifts to a bright happy smile. 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Hmmm... You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do!" Before Connor could respond he was cut off. "Ready? Here we go!" 

"... Was something supposed to happen?"

Flowey's face grows enraged. "What are you playing at human!? Where the hell is your soul?!" Thorn covered vines pop out of the ground wrapping around Connors torso. If he were human he could say that a few of his ribs would be crushed by the vines. 

"I am not h-" Something made him pause. A odd pain flashed through his chest, not pain from the vine, a pain that had no way of an explanation. Before he could try and say anything else, suddenly what looked to be fire balls flew and hit Flowery, knocking Connor from his grip and making the flower retreat into the ground. 

 A tall feminine looking anthropomorphic goat stepped from the shadows and into the light, that was pouring through the hole Connor had fallen down. A scowl passed over the women's (need further analysis) face then softened when she looked to Connor.

" What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...Ah, do not be afraid, my child!" She gives him a soft and comforting smile. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins... I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down, you are the first human to come here in a long time" Something stops Connor from correcting her.

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs" She gives him a kind smile.

"I am sorry Toriel but I do not think I am capable of doing so st the moment... My left leg seems to have been broken in the fall" Panic crosses the goat womans(?) face. 

"Oh My! I am so very sorry dear! I will carry you then my child!" Before he could protest he was scooped up into the arms of the surprisingly strong woman. "I will do my best to heal when we reach my home!" She starts to sprint through all these hallways only to pausing to step on stones and flip some switches.. 

As such started Connor's adventure in the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha Ha it's word amount id the evil number XD


	2. Duct Tape can only do so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward conversations, duct tape, and maybe a new pal

After around 5 minutes and 36 seconds of sprinting, the two stopped outside what looked to be a small purple bricked home built out of the wall of the cavern. 

"Welcome to your new home my child, I know it's not much, but I hope you come to love it!" Toriel spoke as she entered the threshold. 

"Now let us have a look at that leg of yours" Setting Connor down on a small sized bed. Looking over him in the limited light in the room, she bagan to roll up the pant leg, of the obviously mangled leg. 

"Ma'am this is quite unnecessary I can repair it on my own I just need some too-" Connor was then interrupted by a horrified gasp. Looking into the goat women's face seemed to tug a wire in his chest. It was truly an odd feeling. Looking to the leg he could see that the main support rod was snapped and shifted from place and a few wires torn apart, some thirum was leaking out as well. 

"M-my child how in Stars above are you not in shock... it might have been many many years since I've seen such a wound on a human, but one does not forget their reations, their screams" Her hands hovered over the torn apart calf, still frozen in horror 

"Ma'am like I said before, there is no need for you to worry about the leg, all I require is either a replacement leg ranging from models WR400 to AP700, that or duct tape" Connor says in a calming voice. 

"Ch-child I do not understand..." Toriel blinked in confusion. 

"I am Connor a android manufactured by Cyberlife to assist the Detroit police department in anyway possible" That.. sounded about right to him. 

"Then my child you are not human?" 

The question struck Connor in a way he didn't expect. It felt like some wires in his chest cavity crossed and were sparking a fire.

"I... I believe that is correct" He answered, sounding more like he was questioning it. 

"If you do not mind me asking, what exactly is a android?" Toriel asks but them quiets "Oh dear I am sorry, I do not believe I have such limb around but I do indeed have duct tape on hand, let me go grab it for you my child" She stands and rushes out of the room. 

"Well.. that was odd" Connor comments to himself. 

 After minutes of awkward conversations of what a android is and does. Toriel then tried testing her 'magic' to see if she could fix the limb. It all ended with Toriel duct taping his leg back into place after the 'magic' had no effect on him. 

"Excuse me Ma'am-" Connor started. 

"Call me Toriel please my dear" Toriel smiled at him. 

"Alright, Ms.Toriel would you happen to know if there is someone down here tech savvy?"

"I believe I remember Napstablook talking about his cousin being built a robotic vessel to inhabit, by the royal scientist... but that would be to risky.." Her voice turned serious. 

Before he could reply voice speaker fizzled, causing him to cough up the thick blue liquid. A error message passed over his vision. 

  **Thirium Pump... ERROR**

**Estimated 4 Hours Till Totals Shut Down**

After the coughing fit, Connor wiped the thirium from his mouth. 

 "It's seems like a risk I'm going to have to take, Ms.Toriel.." 

"I can not allow it! I understand that you are not human, but you appear as one, that alone will get you attacked!" She yells emotionally, she then takes a deep breath. 

"Why don't you lay down for a bit, I have something I need to take care of" Toriel rushes out of the room not allowing Connor to get a word out. Slipping from the small mattress Connor tries to run out but is stoped by his still broken leg, the duct tape can only do so much to fix it. 

Power walking out of the room he looks around and tries to find the emotional goat woman. She needed to understand that he needed help from someone experienced with engineering. 

After looking the small home over and finding the goat lady any where, he heads down the stairs carefully.

At the bottom he sees the back of Toriel. 

"Ms.Toriel, I do not have much time I need to leave an-" 

"Listen to me young one, if you leave the ruins HE will find and attack you... why don't you go upstairs, I made pie.. well if your able to consume it." She walks farther down the long hallway. Connor follows. 

"Ms.-" Toriel cuts him off. "Maybe you could teach this old women something new, there hasn't been much change in awhile, maybe teach some new recipes. That sounds fun" She hurries off again. He follows again, this time to a pair of giant doors with a symbol that matches th ge one on Toriel's shirt. 

"Don't you want to stay here with me? It dangerous out there, I know for a fact that HE will come after you for just looking human. We could have a good life here." She starts to tear up.

"Ms.Toriel.. If I don't leave all of my systems will shut down, due to crack in a important pump in my body, I only have 3 and a half hours till I automatically shut down. I was made to help and I would not be opposed to coming back once I am fixed.. I will do my best to" Connor calmly says. By now Toriel's look of sorrow is replaced by major concern. 

"Why didn't you say so! Oh my Oh my, I am terribly sorry, i shalll allow you through, I have a friend on the other side of the doors that will help!" She rushes to him and envelops him into a hug.

"Here, have my extra phone" she hands him a brick looking phone."My numbers already in there, please do call when you can, I will worry, now be off I'm afraid I've taken a lot of you time!" She escorts him to the door and pushes it open for him. 

"Remember dear! Please keep me updated!" She yells after he's gone through the doorway.

The yellow flower from before, pops out of a little patch of grass and grins at Connor.

"So weirdo, your not human huh? Hehehe well this is going to be a interesting run" The grinning flower lets out a high pitched laugh, then disappears back into the earth. Connor just blinks and continues on.

Pushing through the second set of doors, Connor was met with a freezing breeze and snowflakes landing in his hair unmelting. 

Walking down the cleared path, be began to feel sluggish, the cold.. was surprisingly getting to him. It might have been the crack that is throwing his systems off.

After another minute or so his legs began to lock causing him to trip over a branch in the path. 

"Hey uh.. pal you doing _Oaky_ there?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haa so I got a hell of a lot of positive responses so, I'm gonna continue this!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you you think! I thrive off that kind of stuff! Also let me know if i should continue this or not :,) Hope hou liked this  
> Alllsooo looking for a better name for this story if anyone has any ideas


End file.
